


Running with the Wolves

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: Wolf reconciles (right word?) with Margot. And yes it was inspired by the song.
Relationships: Wolf & Margot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Running with the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin/gifts).



Just a little something I will work on when I have more time.


End file.
